AHORA ERES MI SUMISO
by croquetasdeaguacate
Summary: Por una apuesta de borrachos Zoro acaba siendo el sumiso de Robin toda una semana. ¿Qué pensará Robin hacerle al espadachín? ¿Cómo se lo tomará este? ZxR, algo de Lemmon. Dejen comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

AHORA ERES MI SUMISO

Tras una decepcionante pelea en alta mar en donde los piratas que intentaban abordar el Sunny Go salieron muy mal parados, el mar volvía a estar el calma y no se divisaba ninguna isla. El capitán estaba muy aburrido y decepcionado por la corta pelea así que obligó a toda la tripulación a jugar a toda clase de juegos. Tras jugar al escondite, al pañuelo… en definitiva a todos los juegos físicos y de mesa que tenían, se sentaron a cenar bastante animados y con ganas de continuar con la fiesta improvisada. Empezaron a beber y a lanzarse retos unos a otros. Luffy acabó colgado de un mástil, Brook se tropezó intentando imitar las poses de Franky y a Nami se le subió la sangre a la cabeza intentando aguantar haciendo el pino más de dos minutos. En definitiva todos se lo estaban pasando en grande, incluso Zoro y Robin que solían ser los más recatados en las fiestas estaban dándolo todo, alentados por el alcohol.

Tras los retos empezaron a decir cosas que podían hacer todos ellos y los demás deberían juzgar si era verdad o no. Si era verdad todos tenían que beber, pero si no era verdad el que lo había propuesto debía beberse toda la jarra. Sanji afirmó que podría enamorar a cualquier mujer, pero le obligaron a beberse toda la cerveza que tenía por mentiroso y fantasma. Chopper dijo que podría curar todas sus heridas de combate, y ante la cara kawaii que ponía y lo tierno que había sido decidieron darle la razón, así que todos bebieron y Chopper acabó sonrojándose y bailando emocionado. Entonces las afirmaciones empezaron a subir de tono hasta que Robin dijo que ella podría conseguir que cualquier hombre se empalmase. El resto de la tripulación se rió a carcajadas y le dieron la razón, por lo que se disponían a beber cuando…

Zoro: yo no creo que puedas conseguirlo onna, así que tienes que beberte todo el vino.

Sanji: qué dices marimo, es que no tienes ojos o qué. Mi Robin-chwan puede hacer lo que se proponga. Así que bebemos todos.

Robin: ¿por qué dices eso Kenshi-san? ¿acaso crees que hay alguien con quien no podría conseguirlo?

Zoro: por supuesto, muchos hombres son inmunes a tus encantos, yo por ejemplo. Tengo mucho entrenamiento y autocontrol y aunque lo intentases no podrías conseguirlo.

Todos rieron ante la bravuconería del espadachín pero continuaron con la fiesta sin hacerle más caso. Sin embargo Robin dijo que se iba a retirar a dormir ya que había bebido mucho y cuando pasó al lado de Zoro le dijo: "podría conseguirlo si quisiera, no me retes espadachín." E hizo tintinear sus pendientes con sus suaves dedos.

Zoro: intentalo si quieres mujer, pero no lo vas a conseguir. Es más, te doy dos días, si no lo consigues tendrás que limpiarme las espadas y traerme sake siempre que quiera.

Robin: acepto el reto, pero entonces si yo gano tendrás que ser mi sumiso durante una semana entera.- Zoro hizo una mueca, no le gustaba como sonaba lo de sumiso y Robin lo sabía, pero ya estaba el juego en marcha y el no pensaba perder.

Robin se fue a dormir pensando estrategias para que su espadachín arrogante cayera rendido a sus pies y Zoro se fue a hacer guardia pensando que solo tendría que entrenar duro, meditar más y evitar a la arqueóloga durante un par de días.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente Robin estaba en el nido del cuervo con él. Llevaba un bikini color verde en honor a su rival y un pareo blanco. Le había llevado el desayuno: café, zumo, unas tostadas y algo de fruta.

Zoro: te lo vas a tomar en serio... Seguro que te ha costado bastante convencer a ese cocinero para que te prepare mi desayuno.

Robin: fufufufu, no ha sido nada, cocinero-san es bastante servicial.

Dicho esto cogió una tostada cargada de aceite y le dió un pequeño bocado. Unas gotas de aceite resbalaron y cayeron en su escote. Con una suave risa las recogió con un dedo y se lo metió en la boca de manera muy sugerente mirando fijamente a Zoro.

Zoro: no voy a caer en eso onna, eres muy evidente, además te has manchado la barriga con más aceite. Voy a tener que empezar a enseñarte cómo se limpian las espadas porque no vas a ganar.- estaba muy confiado.

Robin: está bien no seré tan evidente, tenía que empezar por lo obvio, pero pásame una servilleta que me limpie. - estaba un poco molesta porque se veía como ganador cuando ella solo estaba calentando.

Zoro: no has traído servilletas onna, déjame que te enseñe.- acercándose a ella le lamió el aceite de la barriga y después se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle.- tienes que ser más sutil y centrarte en lo que puede excitar a un hombre.

Acabaron de desayunar y Robin se fue a darse un baño y meditar. Realmente el que Zoro le lamiera el estómago la había excitado, pero ella no había conseguido ningún progreso con él. Frustrada y excitada decidió aliviarse con sus dedos en la ducha y con la imagen de cierto cabeza de alga lamiendo otras partes de su cuerpo.

Salió de la ducha con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y cuando se dirigió a su cuarto se lo encontró andando perdido buscando la bodega. Aunque Zoro se la comió con los ojos nada pasó en su pantalón, así que sonriendo triunfal le dijo mientras se alejaba: "así tampoco lo consigues baka".

A la hora de comer Robin apareció en la cocina con otro bikini y unos pantalones demasiado cortos y se sentó delante de Zoro. Por culpa del bocazas de su capitán y de la navegante todos estaban al tanto de la apuesta y se sentaron a comprobar cómo se desarrollaba el juego. Robin no paró de comer de manera sugerente y Zoro no le apartaba los ojos de la boca. Cada vez que le decía alguna frase con doble sentido u obscena relacionada con la comida él la contraatacaba con algo peor, así que decidió callarse y probar otra cosa. Quitándose la sandalia empezó a masajear la pantorrilla del peliverde, trazando círculos y subiendo hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de sus muslos, pero Zoro le cogió el pie y apoyándolo bien en su pierna le empezó a dar un masaje que la dejó fuera de combate. Así que en el almuerzo tampoco consiguió su objetivo.

Robin decidió subir después de comer a entrenar al nido del cuervo con el espadachín, para ver si podía pillarlo por sorpresa. Se pusó un top deportivo sin sujetador y unos leggins largos muy ajustados con un tanga negro. Subió al nido y cuando Zoro la hubo inspeccionado la dejó entrenar con él. Se puso a hacer cinta de cara por lo que este veía como sus pechos botaban a cada paso que daba.

Zoro: deberías ponerte un sujetador apropiado, no es bueno que corras así, por mucho que quieras provocarme.

Robin: fufufu veo que no me has quitado ojo kenshi-san.- unos brazos fleur le subieron su sujetador deportivo.- pero ahora por favor no mires mientras me lo pongo.

Cuando se lo hubo puesto ambos siguieron con su entrenamiento. Tras hacer varios ejercicios se puso a hacer sentadillas por lo que se le marcaba bastante el culo. Zoro se acercó por atrás y la cogió de la cintura.

Zoro: tienes que bajar el tronco recto, si no no sirve lo que estas haciendo. Deberías subir a entrenar de vez en cuando conmigo, así podría ayudarte.

Robin: eres muy amable, pero sabes que mi objetivo principal no es entrenar en estos momentos.

Zoro: lo sé, quieres provocarme, pero has elegido un mal momento, no vas a conseguir nada cuando estoy entrenando, es cuando más concentrado estoy.

Robin: sabes, espadachín empiezo a pensar que no puedes empalmarte y por eso estás tan seguro de ganar. ¿Tienes problemas ahí abajo?, fufufufu.

Zoro: jajaja quizá es que tengo razón y no puedes contra mí. - como todavía la tenía de espaldas cogida de las caderas la acercó a su cuerpo y le susurró.- cuando tenga una erección hazme caso que la notarás.

Robin acabo de entrenar y bajó a darse el segundo baño del día. Otra vez frustrada pero excitada por lo que le había sugerido no tuvo más remedio que volver a aliviar su enfado con sus dedos. Su plan solo funcionaba en su contra. El resto de la tarde una tormenta y varios monstruos marinos los tuvieron en jaque y no pudo avanzar nada con su misión. En la cena todos estaban muy callados (cansados por la tormenta y nerviosos por la tensión entre los dos contrincantes) y se fueron a dormir antes de tomarse incluso el postre.

Robin: ¿no te vas a dormir espadachín? entre entrenar y la tormenta estarás cansado.

Zoro: me iré ahora, estaba esperando a ver si había algún intento por tu parte de seguir con la apuesta que no vas a ganar.- cogió una uva del racimo.- bueno eso y tomarme el postre.

Robin vió la oportunidad y se acercó a él, sería la última del día, y sentándose enfrente cogió una uva y se la metió en la boca. Zoro bastante divertido por la idea se recostó en el sillón y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza. Fastidiada por la seguridad que mostraba decidió dar un paso más. Se subió a horcajadas encima suyo y empezó a darle una uva a él y otra se la comía ella. Al cabo de un rato empezó a retirarlas de su boca cuando casi la iba a morder para comérsela ella, estaba realmente divertida y metida en el juego, pero Zoro se estaba divirtiendo casi tanto como ella. La arqueóloga cogió una uva, se la puso entre los labios y se acercó a la boca del peliverde. Con una sonrisa de medio lado este mordió, con cuidado de no rozar mucho sus labios, la mitad de la uva, para después cogerla de las piernas, sentarla en el sillón y levantarse él.

Zoro: esta vez has estado cerca, pero no lo has conseguido, te queda un día mujer.

Y sin más abandonó la cocina. Robin se quedó sentada un rato más tocándose los labios. Había medio besado a Zoro, sin duda el juego no estaba saliendo como ella quería, siempre acababa ella excitada y él saliéndose con la suya. Debía dormir y pensar un plan mejor, dar un paso más, ya que a él no parecía importarle en absoluto entrar al juego.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Zoro se levantó temprano y se puso a entrenar y Robin pasó más de media mañana pensando un plan mejor. Cuando salió a tomar el fresco se encontró a est que iba a la ducha después de entrenar.

Robin: ¿cansado espadachín?

Zoro: yo no me canso, voy a tomarme un baño y relajarme un poco.

Robin: si quieres puedo acompañarte y frotarte la espalda.- puso una sonrisa pícara, pero en el fondo aquella idea la entusiasmaba más de la cuenta.

Zoro: como quieras, pasa.- a él también parecía divertirle la idea.

Una vez en el baño, Robin se quitó la blusa y el pareo y se quedó solo con el bikini y Zoro se desnudó y anudó una pequeña toalla a su cintura. Sentándose detrás de él cogió una esponja mojada en abundante jabón y empezó a frotarle la espalda. Aprovechó para preguntarle por la cicatriz de su pecho y la de ojo. Aunque ya sabía la historia del pecho de boca de su Senchou él se la contó, pero no le quiso contar la historia detrás de la herida de su ojo. Estuvieron hablando mientras que Robin frotaba toda su ancha espalda. Cuando hubo acabado se levantó y en vez de irse se dirigió en frente del espadachín. Se puso de rodillas y empezó a frotar la esponja por todo su pecho. Estaba ensimismada pasando la esponja por sus brazos y su cuello luego por sus fuertes pectorales y sus perfectamente cincelados abdominales, hasta llegar a la parte baja de la barriga y detenerse ahí.

Robin: ya he acabado. No te has excitado ni un poquito espadachín, fufufu realmente empiezo a pensar que no tienes nada ahí abajo.

Zoro: lo siento onna, sí que tengo algo pero también tengo una voluntad de hierro. Creo que luego deberías meterte en el agua, te has manchado mucho con el jabón. Realmente eres torpe.

Zoro acabó de enjabonarse y se metió debajo de la ducha para aclararse, aún con la toalla puesta, lo que no previó es que Robin que también tenía jabón se metiera con él debajo del agua. Empezó a restregarse para quitarse el agua muy cerca del espadachín y después posó sus manos en los hombros de este para ir retirándole el jabón. Zoro cada vez respiraba más profundo y cerraba los ojos para no verla, aunque podía sentir sus dedos perfectamente. Para su consuelo acabó de ducharse rápido y se metió en la tina, pero la pelinegra decidió acompañarlo ya que le había apetecido el baño después de la ducha. Se sentaron en la tina cara a cara, Robin en bikini y Zoro con la toalla todavía atada a la cintura. En vez de ser un momento incómodo como ambos pensaban, se pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa, de la cocina de Sanji, de las tonterías de Luffy, de lo que ambos querían al renito y después pasaron a temas más personales. Robin le contó un poco sobre su infancia en Ohara y su estancia con los revolucionarios y Zoro le habló sobre sus espadas y sobre Ojo de Halcón.

Cuando la tina se les hubo quedado fría salieron y se vistieron sin prisa.

Robin: ¿por qué dejas que haga todas estas cosas espadachín? no te suele gustar la compañía.

Zoro: lo sé, pero me resulta agradable estar contigo. Puedo hablar y bromear libremente.

Con esta confesión salieron del baño un poco avergonzados. Robin se fue al acuario a leer y Zoro se dirigió a la cubierta a echar la siesta antes de comer. Brook se sentó a su lado con una taza de té y le habló bajito, sabía que lo estaba escuchando.

Brook: Zoro-san, estamos preocupados por tí. Hemos estado hablando y creemos que esta apuesta vuestra se os está yendo de las manos. Debes pensar bien qué quieres antes de que alguno se haga daño. No hace falta que me respondas, solo piensa si realmente la apuesta te sigue importando o se ha convertido en algo más.

Sin más se fue dejando a un Zoro cabreado y pensativo, pero consciente de que lo tenía todo bajo control. Nami se asomó a la vez al acuario y se sentó a hablar con Robin.

Nami: Robin, no es mi problema en absoluto y si no quieres no tienes porque contarmelo, pero estoy algo preocupada. Nunca te había visto tan dispuesta a ganar ni tan cercana a Zoro. Si te gusta por nosotros estará bien, solo queremos verte feliz. Pero nos preocupa que ninguno sepa gestionar la situación y como ambos soy muy cabezones os acabe pasando algo malo.

Robin: no te preocupes navegante-san. Nada malo nos pasará, Zoro no me gusta y solo estamos siguiendo la apuesta por mantenernos entretenidos mientras llegamos a otra isla.

Nami por supuesto no la creía, la conocía y veía que al final llegarían demasiado lejos y sus orgullos les gastarían una mala pasada. Tampoco pasó por alto que acababa de llamarlo Zoro y no espadachín.

Después de comer Robin se retiró otra vez a la pecera a acabar su libro y pensar sobre lo que le había dicho Nami. Se sorprendió mucho cuando el espadachín asomó su verde cabeza por allí pidiéndole el libro de espadas del que le habló esa mañana. Al cabo de un rato de lectura estaba cansado así que se recostó en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de la pelinegra que no dijo nada. Ella aguantaba su libro con un brazo fleur y con su otra mano acariciaba la cabellera verde sobre su regazo.

Zoro: tus manos extra son muy útiles en tu día a día.- dijo cuando se hubo despertado de la breve siesta.

Robin: la verdad es que puedo hacer muchas más cosas y mejor con ellas. Tengo muchas manos.

Zoro: te darías unos masajes brutales a tí misma con tu akuna no mi.

Robin: no creo que esa sea su principal función, pero si me doy masajes de vez en cuando. Si quieres luego te doy uno. Será mi último intento y después de eso me retiro del juego y tu ganas.

Zoro: no pensé que te fueses a rendir tan fácil, pero puedes darme el masaje ahora, este libro es bastante complicado y me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Robin cogidos de la mano, según ella para que el espadachín no se le perdiese, a la vista de algún que otro nakama. Cuando estuvieron dentro cerró la puerta con pestillo y le indicó que se quedara en boxers y se tumbara en la cama. Cerró las cortinas, encendió unas velas aromáticas y cogió un aceite para masajes olor a flores de cerezo. Se quitó el pareo y la camiseta y se le puso encima.

Empezó masajeando con cuidado su espalda, esparciendo bien el aceite y no dejando un solo músculo sin trabajar. Se movió por sus brazos fuertes y grandes y le hizo presión en sus fuertes manos. Robin apreció que aunque entenara mucho Zoro apenas tenía las manos estropeadas, eran grandes y fuertes y más suaves de lo que se esperaría. Cuando bajó a las piernas dejó dos manos fleur en su espalda. Recorrió todas las piernas y le dió también un masaje en los pies como el que le había dado a ella por debajo de la mesa de la cocina el otro día. Al recordar esto Robin volvió a excitarse y más si veía toda la espalda del peliverde siendo masajeada por seis brazos fleur. Ella podría concentrarse en las vistas de su fabuloso culo. Se levantó y se movió a su lado para masajear su cuero cabelludo y su cuello. Cuando la respiración de Zoro se hizo más lenta y profunda le pidió que se diera la vuelta antes de que se quedara dormido.

Repitiendo el proceso empezó a masajear sus pectorales, sus abdominales y sus brazos, se podría decir que ya se los sabía de memoria de tanto mirarlos. No quería apartarse así que sacó seis brazos fleur que masajearon sus piernas, pies y brazos y ella se centró en su enorme pecho. Como no estaba todo perdido en su apuesta Robin, sentada a horcajadas encima de él, empezó a mover sus caderas, primero sutilmente y después un poco más intenso sobre la entrepierna del espadachín. Zoro se encontraba en el cielo y esos movimientos estaban empezando a excitarle de verdad, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta Robin ya le había susurrado al oído: "has perdido kenshi-san, fufufu". Y es que el espadachín se había empalmado debajo de Robin y esta por supuesto lo había notado.

Zoro: tsk… has hecho que baje demasiado la guardia.- Se dió la vuelta para que no viera ni su sonrojo ni su erección.- tu ganas.

Robin: serás mi sumiso entonces, fufufu.

Zoro: no creo que eso se me de bien la verdad, pero tengo que aceptar la apuesta. Seré tu sumiso durante una semana.

Robin: entonces, ¿harás todo lo que yo diga verdad?

Zoro: por supuesto, soy un hombre de palabra, pero intenta no avergonzarme mucho delante de la tripulación y en especial delante del cocinero pervertido.

Robin: tranquilo, mis ideas van por otro lado. Date la vuelta.- como Zoro no se movía, repitió.- date la vuelta espadachín, ahora eres mi sumiso y es una orden.

Zoro se dio la vuelta maldiciendo por lo bajo y se sentó en la cama, todavía con Robin sentada encima y espero a que ella hablara.

Robin: ahora quiero que te sinceres, ¿alguien ha hablado contigo para que pararas esta apuesta?

Zoro: Brook me ha hablado durante la siesta en nombre de todos, ¿a tí también?

Robin: no tengo porque responder pero sí navegante-san ha hablado conmigo y me advirtió que tuviera cuidado. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Zoro: creo que somos mayorcitos para hacer lo que nos dé la gana.- no podía apartar la mirada de su escote, pronunciado con ese diminuto bikini.

Robin: ¿y qué te apetece hacer entonces? - le dijo acercándose mucho a sus labios.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció la akage bastante sonrojada con la excusa de buscar unos mapas. Robin entendió la indirecta y se fué de allí en una nube de pétalos.

Zoro: ¿cómo has entrado bruja?

Nami: soy la gata ladrona y este pestillo es una mierda, hasta tu corto cerebro podrá deducir cómo.- Zoro se mosqueó bastante con ella.- en serio, ya ha acabado el plazo para la apuesta, ¿quién ha ganado?

Zoro: ha ganado ella, seré su sumiso una semana, no hace falta que te rias.

Nami: realmente no creo que sepas dónde te estas metiendo. Robin ha tenido una infancia complicada y es muy orgullosa, no tengo claro que sepáis gestionar esta situación.

Zoro: no hay nada que gestionar, le haré un par de cafés y le acompañaré a comprar libros y poco más.

nami: mira que eres como un hermano, pero llegas a ser muy tonto a veces. Todos en la tripulación nos hemos dado cuenta, espero que vosotros os deis cuenta a tiempo también y no os hagáis daño. Os quiero mucho a los dos, aunque claro más a Robin, así que solo ten cuidado.

Nami salió de la habitación y él se tumbó en la cama, exhausto por mantener su concentración tan alta esos días y con muchas cosas en las que pensar que parecían no conducirle a ningún lado. Se quedó dormido y cuando se despertó ya era de día. Estaba en la misma cama pero Robin estaba a su lado, acostada con la respiración tranquila y con una mano en su pecho. No se había despertado ni había sentido una presencia cerca, y eso nunca le pasaba. Asustado porque Nami lo viera y lo matara de una paliza se reincorporó pero no la vió en su cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin: la navegante decidió hacer la guardia esta noche.

Zoro: lo siento mujer, te he despertado. ¿Por qué no me levantaste anoche?

Robin: lo intenté, primero para que cenaras y después para que te fueras a la cama pero en ninguna reaccionaste, así que simplemente me dormí yo también.- No le dijo que apenas había intentado moverlo un par de veces pero la idea de dormir con él le pareció mejor.

Zoro: es muy raro que no me despertara, pero bueno ya me voy.- La veía demasiado guapa por la mañana, con el pelo alborotado y con una sonrisa de verdad, no de esas que fingía todo el tiempo.

Robin: vaya… ¿se te mantiene la erección desde ayer o esta es una nueva?- Zoro tenía una erección matutina que trató de tapar, pero solo llevaba los calzoncillos.- aprovecharé un momento ahora para sacarte información, fufufu, ¿te has masturbado estos dos días?

Zoro: claro que sí, tengo una gran determinación pero no soy de hierro.- a Zoro empezaba a gustarle eso de responder sin tapujos a sus preguntas, era liberador y sabía que ella no se lo contaría a nadie.- no te rías tanto onna, estoy seguro que también te masturbas.

Robin: puede ser.- claro que lo hacía y pensando en él, pero eso no se lo iba a decir jamás.- ahora puedes ir al baño a masturbarte tranquilo, nos vemos en el desayuno y después empezará tu castigo, así que prepárate.

Después del desayuno toda la tripulación los miraba un poco extrañados ya que sabían perfectamente cómo había resultado la apuesta y que ambos habían pasado la noche juntos. Pero Luffy parecía no darle ninguna importancia e insistió a todos para que jugaran con él. Usopp y Chopper se dispusieron a jugar con él pero les faltaba uno para las parejas y nadie parecía interesado en colaborar así que Robin obligó al peliverde a que se uniera al juego.

Robin: tienes que cumplir tu palabra espadachín.- verlo enfadado la divertía demasiado.

Zoro: así que a esto te vas a dedicar esta semana, a que haga chorradas con los críos en vez de estar entrenando.

Robin: tengo otras cosas pensadas pero las haremos cuando esté todo más oscuro y calmado.

Le guiñó un ojo y Zoro se largó a cubierta echando pestes pero muy intrigado por lo que le esperaba. Tras una comida muy movida en la que todos los mugiwara insistían a Robin para que lo obligara a hacer sus tareas todos se retiraron a descansar y preparar las cosas ya que al día siguiente llegarían a una isla. Ella se fue a la biblioteca a leer y como el día anterior Zoro apareció por allí se sentó a leer el libro de espadas y se quedó dormido en su regazo. Ambos se sentían muy a gusto juntos y el silencio no les era incómodo.

Zoro: si no me necesitas voy a entrenar un rato antes de la cena.- dijo mientras se desperezaba.

Robin: la verdad es que quería pedirte entrenar contigo, ya que te ofreciste el otro día. Quiero estar en buena forma para las aventuras del Nuevo Mundo.

Zoro: por mi bien, pero ponte sujetador, hoy nada de provocaciones.

Robin: no te preocupes, además ya tengo claro cuanto te puedo provocar.- Le guiñó un ojo y salió a cambiarse.

Zoro estaba ya en el nido del cuervo meditando cuando subió. Empezaron a entrenar, él estaba muy pendiente de ella y le daba todo tipo de instrucciones y recomendaciones, era un buen profesor. Para acabar Robin estaba haciendo abdominales en barra y Zoro la tenía cogida de la cadera justo delante de ella para ayudarla. Se quedó embobado con sus pechos subiendo y bajando a apenas cinco centímetros de su cara e instintivamente subió las manos hasta sus costillas. La arqueóloga se asustó y se soltó de la barra porque ya no podía más, pero el espadachín estaba distraído y no la cogió. Cayó mal al suelo y se torció levemente el tobillo.

Zoro: mierda ¿estás bien? no te sueltes de repente onna.

Robin: me duele el tobillo.- tenía cara de dolor y se agarraba el tobillo con ambas manos.

Zoro: iré a llamar a Chopper.

Robin: no lo llames o se preocupará demasiado y no dejará que vuelva.- Ninguno de los dos quería que eso pasara, habían estado muy a gusto entrenando.- solo necesito un poco de hielo.

Zoro la cogió en brazos como una princesa y la bajó del nido e intentando que el médico no los viera llegó a la cocina. La sentó en un sillón, le puso su capa por encima para que no se enfriara y le quitó la zapatilla y los calcetines para ponerle el hielo sobre la zona.

Zoro: lo siento, no debí distraerme, ha sido culpa mía.

Robin: no te preocupes espadachín para mañana se me habrá pasado. Además ha sido gracioso ver como me mirabas las tetas y te distraías.

Zoro: yo no te miraba las tetas mujer, estaba pendiente del ejercicio.- su sonrojo confirmaba que era mentira.

Robin: fufufu, tranquilo no es la primera vez que me comes con la mirada, no eres tan disimulado como crees. Sobre todo cuando piensas que no te estoy viendo.

Zoro: no digas tonterías, además si te miro es porque siempre vas con esos bikinis tan pequeños que dejan poco a la imaginación.

Robin: ¿y no te gusta que los lleve? - Se acercó a su nakama que estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que ella.

Zoro: puedes llevar lo que quieras, por mí como si quieres pasear desnuda por la cubierta.- la imagen de Robin desnuda traicionó su mente y se empalmó lo suficiente para que ella lo notara.

Robin: parece que el que vaya desnuda te gusta más que el que lleve estos bikinis, fufufu .- dijo señalando la erección.- estoy bastante cansada, voy a darme una ducha y después de cenar me darás un masaje con esas fuertes manos.- iba a replicar algo pero le puso dos dedos en la boca.- ahora eres mi sumiso y tienes que hacerme caso espadachín.

Esta vez subieron al nido del cuervo para no molestar a Nami después de la cena con el aceite para masajes del otro día. Zoro había preparado toda la zona, había quitado sus pesas y su material de entrenamiento del centro de la sala y había colocado bastantes mantas y cojines para que se pudiera tumbar a gusto. La esperaba solo con unos pantalones cortos y le indicó que se quitara el pareo y la camiseta que llevaba y se tumbara con el bikini boca abajo.

Empezó por abajo, masajeando sus pies con una delicadeza que Robin no esperaba de ese hombre tan rudo. Subió por las piernas trazando círculos y le masajeó con cuidado los brazos. Sentándose sobre el culo de la arqueóloga y con cuidado de no aplastarla se centró en la espalda. Después de tantos años de entrenamientos sabía perfectamente cómo relajar cada músculo. Robin soltaba gemidos de vez en cuando y Zoro notaba como se estaba excitando con aquello y por tener ese impresionante culo debajo de él.

Zoro: veo que te está gustando.

Robin: compensas la cantidad de manos con la calidad, me gusta.

Zoro: este aceite huele a tí, es muy embriagador.- él también se estaba relajando y dejándose llevar.

Robin: es de pétalos de cerezo, se supone que también sabe dulce y que se puede comer, pruébalo del bote si quieres.- estaba muy relajada y con las defensas bajadas.

Pero Zoro en vez de coger el bote se acercó al hombro de Robin y le dió un beso con la boca entreabierta para probar su piel. "Realmente sabe dulce" le dijo al oído y obtuvo un gemido como respuesta. Siguió besando con cuidado toda la espalda mientras masajeaba, besó sus brazos, sus piernas y su cuello, sabía dulce y su piel era terriblemente suave. Robin respondía con suaves gemidos y una respiración cada vez más interrumpida hasta que se dió la vuelta quedando tumbada encima de él. Zoro continuó su misión y empezando desde los pies iba masajeando y dejando suaves besos por pies y piernas subiendo por el ombligo por la parte de arriba de sus pechos hasta llegar a su cuello. Cuando besó su cuello se acercó a su boca, ambas respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y sus cuerpos muy juntos.

Zoro: No sé si es buena idea que nos besemos, podríamos parar aquí e irnos a dormir.- no quería parar pero le daba miedo abrir esa puerta.

Robin: no pasa nada, los dos somos adultos.- y ambos estaban demasiado excitados para pensar con claridad.- así que si quieres puedes besarme.

Zoro: a la orden.

Redujo la distancia de sus cuerpos y la besó, primero con miedo para pasar a besos necesitados. Zoro le mordió el labio pidiendo paso a su boca y la exploró sin compasión, Robin paseaba sus manos por la espalda del chico que rompió el beso para decirle: "tu boca sabe mucho mejor que ese aceite, me pregunto cómo sabrán otras partes". Con una sonrisa de medio lado fue dejando besos por todo su cuerpo hasta que llegó a la parte de abajo de su bikini. Lo cogió con la boca y fue bajando lentamente ante la atenta mirada de su compañera. Cuando lo hubo retirado metió su cabeza entre las piernas y empezó a besar toda la zona. No se equivocaba sabía muchísimo mejor que ese aceite de cerezo. Le cogió de las piernas y las subió a sus hombros para tener mejor acceso y ella le agarró del pelo con las manos para instarle a que siguiera. Aumentó la velocidad de la lengua y mordió y chupó el clítoris de la arqueóloga hasta que ella se corrió retorciendo su cuerpo para deleite desus ojos. Se incorporó y se tumbó encima de ella con cuidado y esperó a que recuperara un poco la compostura.

Robin: nada mal Zoro, pero recuerda que eres mi sumiso y ahora ejercerás como tal.

Zoro: por qué será que no me da miedo lo que tienes en mente.

Robin: debería Zoro fufufu, túmbate boca arriba y desnúdate.- se levantó para coger algo de cuerda con la que él entrenaba y de paso quitarse la parte de arriba del bikini.- ahora voy a atarte.

Zoro: a la orden.- ahora sí que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Cuando volvió de coger la cuerda vio a Zoro tumbado sobre una pila de cojines totalmente desnudo y empalmado, la tenía demasiado grande y sonrió de medio lado ante la cara de asombro de la arqueóloga.

Zoro: por algo te dije que cuando me empalmara lo notarías onna.

Robin: no está mal, fufufu. - se sentó sobre él y le ató las manos sin demasiada fuerza sobre la cabeza.- ahora vas a estarte quieto y seguir mis órdenes.

Robin se sentó sobre la erección de Zoro y poco a poco tras una mirada de complicidad con el chico se la fue introduciendo dentro. Cuando la tuvo totalmente dentro tardó unos momentos en acostumbrarse a su tamaño y comenzó a subir y bajar muy despacio, casi ni se movía, lo que estaba volviendo loco al peliverde.

Robin: ahora veamos cuanta autodisciplina y entrenamiento tienes, te prohibo que te muevas y que te corras hasta que yo te lo diga.- dijo mientras seguía moviéndose.

Zoro: lo intentaré, pero no creo que pueda aguantar mucho.- ver a Robin totalmente desnuda cabalgándolo no ayudaba mucho en su resistencia.

Robin: los dos días que ha durado la apuesta, ¿te has masturbado pensando en mí en alguna ocasión?- Zoro soltaba pequeños gruñidos pero no respondía.- responde Zoro.

Zoro: tsk, sí, me masturbé un par de veces, cuando las uvas y cuando decidiste bañarte conmigo.- se hubiera cabreado con ella por obligarle a confesar aquello pero estaba demasiado excitado.

Robin: no eres tan de piedra como haces creer, cuéntame cómo eran esas fantasías.- estaba muy contenta por saber que a él le pasaba lo mismo que a ella.

Zoro: muy parecido a esto, solo que yo no tenía las manos atadas y te cogía... de las caderas para penetrarte más profundo... y con un dedo estimulaba tu clítoris hasta... que te venías encima de mí.- le costaba hablar y tenía la respiración acelerada.

Robin aumentó el movimiento de sus caderas, mientras que con un dedo se tocaba en círculos hasta que llegó a un brutal orgasmo que la hizo estremecer y caer rendida sobre el pecho de Zoro que la contemplaba completamente maravillado. Recuperado el aliento lo desató y se tumbó boca abajo a su lado.

Robin: ahora es mi turno de estarme quieta y el tuyo de moverte.- Zoro se situó encima de ella y la penetró suavemente.

Zoro: a la orden.- le susurró en el oído con una voz profunda y suave.

Empezó a moverse lentamente con una mano apoyada en un costado para no dejar caer todo su peso y la otra agarrada a su trasero. Aumentó las embestidas y con ellas los gemidos de Robin que sentía como con cada estocada Zoro llegaba más dentro de ella. Movió la mano que tenía desde su culo para colarla en su pecho y apretar y retorcer el pezón de la arqueóloga.

Robin: Zoro estoy a punto, más rápido.

Zoro: yo también estoy a punto.- aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas que se hicieron más salvajes y rudas.

Ambos se corrieron a la vez gritando el nombre del otro. Zoro se tumbó a su lado intentando recobrar la compostura, sin duda era uno de los mejores polvos que había tenido. Robin se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en su pecho, para ella también había sido increíble. Con dos manos fleur los tapó con una manta y antes de que pudiera organizar sus pensamientos se quedaron dormidos juntos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando se despertó por la mañana Robin ya no estaba y eso lo enfadó un poco, pero se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Solo la encontró a ella en la cocina ya que era bastante tarde y el resto de la tripulación ya había comido. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada Luffy que estaba en una esquina poco visible le dijo que cogiera su plato y se sentase, tenían que hablar. Viendo la seriedad de su senchou y de la arqueóloga, que sostenía una taza de café se sentó sin hacer preguntas y se comió todo el desayuno.

Luffy: estaba esperando que llegases para hablar con los dos. ¿Cuándo llegan los bebés?- su cara seria pasó a una más curiosa. Robin se atragantó con el café y le preguntó a qué se refería.- Usopp me ha dicho que anoche estábais haciendo bebés, yo solo quiero saber cuando llegarán para estar preparado. Serán mis nakamas y no quiero que les pase nada malo.

Robin: no habrá bebés, Espadachín y yo solo nos divertimos anoche. Sentimos las molestias, pero esto no cambia nada para la tripulación, seguimos siendo los mismos.- estaba realmente avergonzada porque todos se habían enterado.- perdónanos capitán no volverá a pasar.

Luffy: por nosotros no te preocupes, confiamos en que sigáis siendo los mismos, aunque no entiendo bien qué está pasando.

Dicho esto se fue de la cocina para pedirle a Sanji que hiciera mucha carne para el almuerzo y los dos se quedaron solos en la cocina. No habían hablado de lo que había pasado la otra noche, pero viendo lo que había dicho Robin el peliverde se figuró que de verdad solo había sido una apuesta y que no volvería a pasar, solo se les fue la situación un poco de las manos.

Robin: después de comer desembarcaremos en una isla espadachín.- quería romper el silencio que se había formado para poder hablar un poco con él.- Según me ha dicho la navegante es un pueblo pequeño frecuentado por piratas en el que nos espera Law y los piratas corazón.

Zoro: entiendo.- se había puesto muy serio y había cogido un par de botellas de sake.- veo que vuelvo a ser solo espadachín, como tú le has dicho a Luffy solo fue diversión y no volverá a ocurrir.

Sin más abandonó la cocina con las botellas de sake para dirigirse al nido del cuervo. Se sentía extrañamente cansado y su corazón le dolía como cuando se pasaba entrenando, así que decidió dormir un poco para tranquilizarse. A la hora de comer no apareció por la cocina y la pelinegra tuvo que enfrentarse sola a sus nakamas.

Robin: chicos, quería pediros perdón por lo que pasó anoche. Está totalmente fuera de lugar y prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Franky: la verdad es que fueron SUPER ruidosos, pero no tienes porqué disculparte, solo no griten tanto la próxima vez.

Sanji: ¿seguro que estás bien mi Robin-chwan? seguro que ese marino no te trata como te mereces, mi pobre mellorine. Aquí estará tu cocinero del amor por si lo necesitas.

Robin: estoy bien, gracias cocinero-san y carpintero-san.- pero se encontraba más decaída que de costumbre y todos lo notaron.- solo os pido un poco de tiempo a todos, creo que lo ha pasado debemos hablarlo nosotros con calma.

Sin más se retiró a la biblioteca a leer un poco y aclararse las ideas, no entendía por qué Zoro le había dicho eso, y no sabía cómo sería su relación a partir de ese momento. Tampoco tenía muy claro qué sentía por él, le había encantado pasar la noche juntos, y en general pasar esos días más cercanos, pero no sabía que sentimiento era ese, si era solo cariño o algo más. La akage entró en ese momento y se sentó a su lado.

Nami: ¿estás bien? parecías un poco triste en el almuerzo. Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres, no se lo contaré a nadie.

Robin:No soy una persona de muchas palabras navegante-san. Estos días que he pasado con Zoro he estado muy a gusto pero después de acostarnos no hablamos sobre el tema. Cuando le dije a Luffy que no volvería a pasar él se puso a la defensiva y salió sin decir nada y ahora no ha bajado a comer. Me gustaría hablar con él pero tampoco sé qué decirle.

Nami: te entiendo, ese cabeza de lechuga es un cabezota y no dará un paso si no está completamente seguro. Pero creo que aunque no sepáis que decir tenéis que hablar y ser sinceros. ¿Te gustaría volver a acostarte con él?

Robin: claro que sí, fue genial y con él pude abrirme y disfrutar mucho más. Pero no quiero hacerlo si eso complica más las cosas, además por lo que él dijo no se volverá a repetir.

Nami: supongo que ambos queréis ver a dónde va esto pero sin correr los riesgos que eso supone. Deberías aclararte primero y después hablar con él. Ya te lo he dicho antes pero ten cuidado, si os guardáis demasiadas cosas y no sois sinceros os acabaréis haciendo daño.

Una presencia despertó a Zoro de su siesta en el nido del cuervo.

Zoro: Brook si has venido a darme el sermón otra vez lárgate, estoy durmiendo.

Sanji: no soy Brook maldito marimo, tienes el Haki de observación muy estropeado.- se sentó a su lado y se encendió un cigarro.- te he subido el almuerzo ya que quería hablar contigo.

Zoro: pues habla cejas rizadas.- empezó a comerse el almuerzo.- pero no me des la chapa con que si son tu mellorines o que si tu Robin-chwan esto o lo otro, no me interesa.

Sanji: pues vas a tener que escucharme cabeza de alga, soy el cocinero del amor por algo. Robin nos ha pedido disculpas por lo de anoche. Ninguno le damos excesiva importancia.- Zoro soltó un bufido.- yo tampoco estúpido, son mis chicas pero no estoy enamorado de ellas aunque daría mi vida por cualquiera de las dos. Quiero saber que piensa tu media neurona sobre esto.

Zoro: eres muy agradable cocinero pervertido.- odiaba hablar con él pero quizá le dijera algo que lo ayudara.- no sé qué pensar, ella dijo que no se volvería a repetir, pero no sé si es lo que quiere y no puedo imaginar que pasa por esa cabeza tan complicada.

Sanji: ¿la quieres? algo tienes que sentir porque si no estoy seguro que no te acostarías con ella ni estarías a su lado si no te gustara su compañía.

Zoro: me gusta su compañía pero no creo que la quiera. Me gustaría continuar con ella como hemos estado estos días pero no sé si quiero que sea algo más.

Sanji: veo que no lo tienes claro, voy a decirte una cosa que no te va a gustar. Si vas a hacerle daño con todo esto déjala en paz. Bastante ha sufrido ya en la vida, no necesita más. Así que si te vas a comportar como un imbécil o no sabes que quieres déjala tranquila.

Sin más Sanji se fue temiendo que todo aquello acabara muy mal. Zoro llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que dejarla en paz, sin duda alguien como él la jodería al final y le haría daño aunque él no quisiera y sin duda ella no se lo merecía. Se puso a entrenar firme con su decisión aunque su corazón no estaba muy conforme. Nami y Sanji se encontraron en la cubierta e intercambiaron sus malos presagios sobre la situación antes de que ella anunciara que estaban llegando a la nueva isla.

Nami les dio libertad para hacer lo que quisieran hasta que averiguara cuánto tardaba el Log Pose en ajustarse. Solo les dijo que no se metieran en líos y que cada uno comprara lo que les hiciera falta, comida, medicinas, herramientas… Chopper le pidió a Robin ir juntos para visitar algunas librerías y tiendas y ella aceptó con gusto, hablaría con Zoro más tarde.

Pasear con el renito era un alivio, no sabía si por inconsciencia o por educación no le preguntaba sobre Zoro y pudo distraerse un poco. Cuando estaban llegando al puerto se encontraron a Zoro que acababa de bajar del Sunny. Cuando vió a los dos tan cargados se cabreó por no llamarle para que los acompañase y poder llevar todos esos libros, todavía era su sumiso al fin y al cabo. Cuando se estaba acercando a ellos apareció Law que saludó muy cariñoso a Robin y les ayudó a subir los libros al barco con su Akuma no mi. Esta le agarró del brazo y se dispusieron a subir al barco. Zoro se había quedado plantado en el sitio al ver la escena.

Law: hola Zoro-ya, ¿no subes al barco? tengo que hablar con tu capitán. Estaría bien que estuviera su segundo al mando presente.

Zoro: veo que ya no me necesitas.- le lanzó una fría mirada a Robin y pasó del cirujano.- me voy a una taberna, no me esperéis.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro se fue bastante enojado, ver a Robin tan cariñosa con ese pirata y que no lo necesitara le ponía furioso, pero lo que más le cabreaba era sin duda que él no tenía derecho a enfadarse. Eran solo nakamas y se había prometido dejarla en paz y volver a la relación que tenían antes. Robin por su parte perdió la oportunidad para hablar con él, pero estaba contenta por ver a Law, el cirujano le agradaba. Luffy montó una gran fiesta para recibir a su amigo y por supuesto lo hizo sentir incómodo entre tanta celebración. Como era ya muy tarde y Zoro no había vuelto Robin empezó a preocuparse, siempre se preocupaba cuando él desaparecía, porque podría estar perdido en cualquier parte o metido en algún lío, ambas cosas muy comunes en el peliverde; pero nunca iba a buscarle. Esa noche sin embargo decidió escaparse cuando todos estaban durmiendo en busca del espadachín.

El pueblo estaba bastante oscuro y silencioso e iba atenta a cualquier peligro como había aprendido a hacer desde pequeña. Encontró la única taberna abierta y se decidió a entrar. Dentro vio a Zoro bastante borracho besando a una chica de su edad y armando mucho jaleo en el bar. Algo se rompió un poquito dentro de ella, pensaba que lo que había pasado esos días era algo especial, y aunque no supiera ponerle palabras verle ahí con otra mujer le partía por dentro. Era una mujer muy orgullosa y aún así entró al bar.

Robin: veo que de verdad para ti yo no significo nada. Lo has olvidado todo muy pronto espadachín.- otra vez el maldito apodo que Zoro odiaba.

Antes de que pudiera contestar o quitarse a la muchacha de encima Robin salió de la taberna y se dirigió al barco. Iba llorando por la cara de indiferencia que le había puesto y nerviosa por lo que había pasado y no vió como dos hombres se le acercaban por detrás. Uno de ellos la agarró de los brazos y el otro intentaba quitarle su collar, como no paraba de forcejear el tipo que la tenía sujeta le clavó una navaja en el abdomen y el otro consiguió quitarle el collar. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y pasaron un par de minutos hasta que alguien le tapó la herida y la cogió en brazos. Intentó forcejear pero la tenían bien sujeta.

Zoro: para Robin, soy yo, te vas a abrir la herida, estate quieta por favor.- andaba a paso ligero hacia el barco pero intentando no moverla mucho.- ¿qué te ha pasado? Cuando he salido del bar para buscarte te he encontrado herida.

Robin: estaba distraída y me han atracado.- cuando recordó que le habían quitado se puso a llorar.- me han quitado mi collar de Ohara… era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía.

Zoro: lo siento… si yo hubiera llegado antes no estarías herida.

Robin: da igual, quizá merecía perderlo. Era demasiado bonito para estar en mi cuello.

Zoro sintió una aguda punzada de dolor y remordimiento. Lo había pillado besando a otra y él ni siquiera quería hacerlo, pero quería olvidarla y bebió más de la cuenta. Por primera vez en su vida llegó sin perderse al barco y entró despertando a todo el mundo y dejando a Robin en la pequeña enfermería. En seguida Chopper y Law se pusieron a curarla mientras el capitán pedía explicaciones. Zoro solo dijo que la había encontrado así cuando volvía y que al parecer la habían atracado. Dejó que los médicos hiciera su trabajo y volvió a irse del barco. Nami y Sanji sabían que seguramente que la pelinegra estuviera así era su culpa pero no dijeron nada.

Cuando Robin despertó era casi medio día y en la enfermería solo estaba Chopper preparando algunas medicinas.

Chopper: ya despertaste, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿te duele mucho? Te cambiaré las vendas y te pondré un poco de esta pomada que estoy preparando, también tienes que comer, Sanji te ha dejado algo de caldo, tengo que llamar a Nami también…

Robin: tranquilo médico-san, estoy bien, apenas me duele.- increíblemente la herida apenas le dolía, los dos eran buenos médicos.- comeré algo y me iré a reposar a mi cuarto si te parece.

Chopper: me quedo contigo para ver cómo te sienta la comida y después llamaré a alguien para que me ayude a llevarte a tu cuarto.

Robin: ¿Zoro dónde está?- quería hablar con él.

Chopper: cuando te trajo al barco se volvió a ir y no ha vuelto desde entonces.- el renito se lo dijo bastante apenado.

Robin: ya veo… ni siquiera se quedó a ver cómo estaba.

Chopper: pero seguro que está preocupado por tí, Zoro es un buen nakama.- no quería pensar que lo que decía Robin era verdad y no se preocupaba por ella.

Robin volvió a despertar en su camarote a media tarde, recuperada casi por completo, Law estaba dormido en una silla a su lado pero se despertó cuando escuchó movimiento.

Law: las fiestas en esta tripulación son bastante largas, no dormimos en toda la noche, ¿cómo te encuentras Nico-ya?

Robin: es una tripulación muy animada, fufufu, mucho mejor gracias a ustedes. Son médicos excelentes, ahora me apetece leer un rato.

Law: si no te importa me gustaría cambiarte las vendas y ponerte algo más de pomada. Luego si quieres te traigo el libro que quieras de la biblioteca.

Tras cambiarle las vendas y coger un par de libros Law le pidió quedarse con ella y leer algo que le había resultado llamativo de la biblioteca. Era el libro de espadas que Robin recomendó a Zoro. Pasado un rato tocaron a la puerta y un pelo verde asomó pidiendo permiso.

Law: Zoro-ya por fin apareces, vuestra navegante está bastante cabreada contigo. Voy a decirle que ya has llegado y os dejo solos.

Cuando iba a salir Zoro se fijó en el libro que llevaba y se lo quitó de las manos. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama al lado de Robin.

Robin: apestas espadachín, no deberías haber sido tan brusco con el cirujano. Solo estaba leyendo un libro.

Zoro: no me gusta que me quiten lo que es mio.- Robin no supo interpretar si iba con segundas.- ¿cómo estás?

Robin: ya casi curada del todo, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí hoy.- esa se la merecía.- ¿a qué has venido? a parte de a apestar la habitación.

Zoro: quería disculparme por todo pero no sabía cómo, así que fuí a buscar esto y me ha llevado más tiempo del necesario.- abrió la mano y ahí estaba el collar de Robin.- no vuelvas a decir que algo es demasiado bonito para tí. Te mereces todo lo bueno Robin.

Robin: no sé qué decir… - Zoro se lo puso alrededor del cuello.- muchas gracias por recuperarlo espadachín, de verdad significa mucho para mí.

Zoro: discúlpame por lo del bar, debí aclarar todo aquello y acompañarte al barco y entonces no estarías herida. Perdona por irme sin decir nada pero no podía pedirte disculpas si no lo recuperaba.

Robin: está todo perdonado, muchas gracias por recuperarlo para mí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella quería besarlo pero su orgullo se lo impedía después de haber visto cómo besaba a otra. Él quería besarla pero se había prometido que se alejaría para no hacerle daño. Al final fue Robin la que rompió el silencio.

Robin: todavía eres mi sumiso, ¿verdad?

Zoro: lo que queda de semana.

Robin: entonces quiero darte un beso como agradecimiento por tus esfuerzos recuperando mi collar. Después de eso te libero del trato, nunca debimos hacer esa apuesta.

Zoro: a la orden.

Robin se acercó al espadachín y le dio un casto beso en los labios, pero no se apartó, se quedó quieta muy cerca de su boca. Él no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó a su boca con desesperación. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y sus manos empezaron a moverse. Pero antes de que pudieran continuar Luffy entró en la habitación sin llamar.

Luffy: oii Robin, Zoro la cena está lista.- los dos pusieron distancia entre ellos antes de que el capitán se diera cuenta.- Zoro baka ya íbamos a salir a buscarte. ¿Te encuentras mejor Robin?

Robin: sí capitán, ya estoy casi recuperada, os acompañaré en la cena.- Luffy salió pidiendo a Sanji carne a gritos.

Zoro: te llevo para que no tengas que andar con la herida.

Sin hablar del beso y sin dejar que Robin replicase Zoro la cogió una vez más como una princesa y la llevó hasta sentarla en una esquina de la cocina. Cuando toda la tripulación se hubo preocupado por su salud se dispusieron a comer. Law se sentó al lado de Robin desplazando a Zoro a la otra esquina. Estuvieron hablando todo el almuerzo entre risas y confidencias y antes del postre Zoro ya estaba de los nervios y se fue de la cocina. Después de comer todos se dispusieron a hacer sus tareas ya que bajarían al pueblo por la noche a reunirse con los piratas de corazón y hacer una gran fiesta todos juntos. En ese momento Robin fue a buscar a Zoro que se encontraba entrenando en cubierta.

Robin: ¿por qué te has ido de la cocina de repente espadachín?

Zoro: no tenía más hambre.- quería evitar una discusión en público.- ¿no te vas a leer con tu nuevo amante?

Robin: ¿Law? no es mi amante y me iré a leer con quien me dé la gana, ¿que problema tienes ahora con eso? no me puedo creer que sean celos.

Zoro: ¿celoso yo? más quisieras, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me quiten lo que es mío.- se estaba empezando a cabrear.

Robin: ¿YO SOY TUYA?- no se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

Zoro: ¡Tú no! esto.- dijo señalando a ambos.- esta confianza, todo esto parece que también te sale natural con cualquier otro, me molesta.- le sacaba de sus casillas.

Robin: no he sido yo la que se ha emborrachado y se ha besado con otro.- golpe bajo.

Zoro: NO QUERÍA BESARLA, estaba borracho, enfadado y harto de que seas una maldita mujer complicada. Solo quería olvidarte un rato.

Robin: por mí puedes olvidarme para siempre.

Toda la tripulación estaba en silencio contemplando la escena. Luffy y Sanji se habían puesto en guardia por si había que parar una pelea entre dos demonios y el resto solo se temía lo peor para ellos dos. Aunque los protagonistas de la discusión parecían ajenos a todas las miradas. Zoro se acercó a Robin hasta estar a escasos centímetros pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

Zoro: ¿eso es lo que quieres, que te olvide para siempre?- la cogió de la cara y le dio un beso necesitado.- porque no puedo Robin, lo he intentando pero no puedo. Dime que eso es lo que quieres y yo juro que intentaré olvidarte.

Robin se había quedado muda, por una vez las palabras no le salían. Quería decirle que sí, que la olvidase, que aquello jamás funcionaría pero también quería decirle que no, que la besara, que podrían intentarlo, que saldría bien. Pero no dijo nada y Zoro se dio la vuelta roto, tendría que olvidarla.

Robin: Zoro espera… - lo cogió del brazo y lo obligó a voltearse.- no podría soportar que olvidaras todo lo que ha pasado.

Sin dejar que dijera una sola palabra más la cogió por los muslos y la agarró con todas sus fuerzas. Ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y ambos se besaron. Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en medio del barco y que todos sus nakamas estaban pendientes Zoro se la llevó al camarote de las chicas y echó el pestillo. El resto de la tripulación decidió que sería bueno dejarlos a solas y bajaron a la isla antes de lo previsto.

Ya en la habitación la dejó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla y desataba su pareo con urgencia. Ella lo apartó con ayuda de algunos brazos fleur.

Robin: espera espadachín, tenemos que hablar antes de nada.- otra vez ese maldito mote.

Zoro: no pienso hablar contigo hasta que no me llames por mi nombre onna, estoy harto de ser solo espadachín.

Robin: Zoro… lo siento, espadachín me sale solo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Zoro: no lo sé Robin, a ninguno se nos da bien hablar de sentimientos y somos unos cabezones. Yo llegué a la conclusión de que te dejaría en paz, alguien como yo al final solo te hará daño porque soy un desastre. Pero cuando te vi herida y cuando estabas tan cercana al cirujano no pude hacer como que no pasaba nada. Me importas y todo lo que ha pasado es importante también para mí.

Robin: a mi también me importas, me dolió mucho verte con otra mujer, más cuando pensé que no te importaba y que ni siquieras estabas en el barco estando yo herida.

Zoro: lo siento por eso de verdad… tenía que haberle dicho a alguien que iba a recuperar el collar.

Robin: da igual, lo importante es que ambos queremos continuar con esto aunque no sepamos cómo va a acabar. Creo que debemos decírselo al resto, se les veía preocupados.

Zoro: yo intentaré hacerte feliz y que no acabe.- era lo más bonito que le habían dicho nunca.- pero no percibo a nadie en el barco, así que podemos decírselo mañana y acabar lo que íbamos a empezar ahora.

Con una suave risa de Robin como aprobación de su plan Zoro comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Le recorrió todo el cuerpo llenándolo de besos, no se dejó ni un trozo de piel sin besar. Robin estaba intentando quitarle los pantalones pero él no se lo permitía.

Robin: Zoro, ven, me haces cosquillas.- no paraba de besarla.

Zoro: no todavía no, ahora que eres mía voy a darte besos hasta que borre toda marca de otro hombre sobre tu hermosa piel.

Robin le dejo que siguiera besándola consciente de que jamás habría otro hombre en el mundo para ella que no fuera su espadachín.


End file.
